


FORBIDDEN

by starrybam



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, M/M, Vampires, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybam/pseuds/starrybam
Summary: where vampire choi beomgyu, fell in love with a warewolf kang taehyun, an enemy. how much risk would it take to keep up with the love that is forbidden?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	FORBIDDEN

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my very first taegyu au in ao3 :)) you can also find this story in my twitter account @ggyupdnim but this is the revised version of the au since the one i posted in twt is full of errors /im dumb i didn't check it before posting/ so, i hope you will enjoy a bumpy ride!

a slight tap from his cheek woke beomgyu from his deep slumber. he turned to look just to see his mother all dressed up, he scanned his eyes and saw that it is still dark outside. he was confused as to where she will going in the middle of the night? 

"darling, get up and change. be fast!" his mom spoke while putting a diamond earing in her ear.

"where are we going?" 

mrs choi stopped from her thing and smiled to her son who is oblivious of what's going on. she kneeled infront of him and fixed beomgyu's messy hair, as her eyes glow a bright shade of scarlet.

"you will see later, for now, get change and don't let mommy wait for long." 

despite of being confuse, the little vampire stood up and walks towards his wardrobe to get a decent clothes to change. thinking they will be in some midnight party to attend, but to no avail, it is the complete opposite.

his mother was holding him tight as they approached the royals and seated beside them. typical greetings with the members of the higher ranks, his mom becomes busy for a while, leaving him beside another vampire kid. 

he was too shy to even utter a word so he stayed silent, good thing, the kid was obviously friendly, he started to introduce himself as yeonjun, the son of the queen and king. 

a part of the royal clan, beomgyu thought as he accepted the handshake offer from the prince. 

yeonjun is talkative, and beomgyu lets him.

"do you know what's the event for tonight?" the prince asks, beomgyu shrugs.

"my mother just tag me along without telling me anything."

"it is just another third type vampire who go against the law, he will be punished tonight." yeonjun explains, looking down at the arena in the middle of the city. 

beomgyu turn to look at where yeonjun is looking and what he saw brings shivers and goosebumps. 

in that big circular platform, a hopeless male vampire was lying, tired and full of scars. he got his hand tied above his head and his feet in chains. 

not to long had passed a loud horn filled the whole arena. shouts and protests of the third type vampires who surrounded the big circular platform can be heard and it's making beomgyu tear up in fear. 

yeonjun noticed how beomgyu is shaking and reached to hold his hand for comfort. the prince must be used to see this kind of thing, he just watched without any expressions etched in his face.

his mom came back and thank yeonjun for looking out on him. 

mrs choi crouched down to hold both his cheek, "watch my son, you need to be educated about things like this, so in the future, you will not do the same mistake." 

still holding his cheek, his mother turn his head to let him see the most cruel punishment every vampire can experience. 

"it is written in the law that we, vampires, cannot be involved with an enemy. and that low rank vampire, will receive his punishment because he go against the rules.

do you know who's the enemy?" 

the little vampire slowly nodded, "warewolves..."

his mother smiled sadly, "unfortunately, he got an enemy as a soulmate... he fell inlove, and in return, his life will be taken away."

"but, that's cruel." he said, despite of being young, he understands everything so quickly and now, he wanted to save the man from whatever bad is going to happen.

"that is how it works, son. if you follow the rules, life will be easy for you. if you disobey, you will be like him. do you want that?" 

beomgyu shook his head. 

that night, he witnessed the cruelty of the consequences on falling inlove with an enemy. even after years have passed, that certain memory were still etched in his mind, a reminder that love, can do nothing good to you. 

"yah! choi beomgyu, come with me!" yeonjun shouts, running towards the dark haired vampire who is having his alone time watching the sunset.

beomgyu scoffed, years have passed and the prince he thought was mature, grew to someone who is very childish for his age but no doubt, also very attractive and handsome.

"i'm not in the mood to walk," 

"oh, come on! i'm craving for some blood. look at me, look at how pitiful your hyung is!" the elder continue on whining.

"so? i'm not craving for a blood and for that, you can hunt animals alone." he deadpanned and get back at admiring the sunset.

"are you even my friend? i treated you like a real brother and this is what i get? i always accompany you when you need to be feed, i always---

beomgyu got fed up from the noise coming from the annoying prince, he cut him off. "fine, fine, just please shut up now!" 

"i knew it! you can't resist my charm!"

"what charm are you talking about? you're so noisy, it's annoying." 

and again, the elder whined again. "don't burst my bubble! i'm charming!" 

beomgyu sighs and lead the path towards the forest with yeonjun following him around. 

"hey wait for me!" 

beomgyu was shock when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist. he looked at yeonjun and the prince just act like nothing happened, but beomgyu isn't that dumb to notice the small smile from the elder's lips. 

"what a flirt," beomgyu shook his head and remove yeonjun's arm off him. 

he was used to the prince's clingyness but there are times that the prince will really be random and shock beomgyu by his never ending 'brotherly' affection. 

it's getting dark and the moon started to shine causing for the both elites to have their eyes glow a bright color of scarlet red. fangs starting to come out, skin becoming extra pale and their nails starting to grow a sharp black ones. 

their ability to smell became strong. 

beomgyu stopped from his tracks when he smelled a very unfamiliar scent. he cannot understand why but he follows the strong scent of musk, leaving yeonjun behind. 

the path leads him to a cliff where you can clearly see the full moon glow from the sky. illuminating the beautiful shadow of trees and a specific guy sitting on the edge of the cliff. 

he might be insane but his heart beat doubled that it hurts. beomgyu can clearly hear the loud thumping of his heart, it might come out from his chest. 

"how unfortunate of me to have a full blooded vampire to be my soulmate." the guy suddenly speaks and it made beomgyu wake up from his trance.

the scent didn't died down, it become much more stronger as the guy stood up and turn to have a look on him. but instead of being suffocated, it somehow calms beomgyu, the scent is soothing and very addicting. 

"break the bond."

he was in deep spell that beomgyu did not realize that the guy was already infront of him, wearing a fitted see through shirt and a black pants it compliments his bright red hair. 

"w...what did you say again?" 

the smaller boy were expressionless, he kinda intimidates beomgyu.

"break the bond. we shouldn't be together." 

"what bond?" 

the boy let out a frustrated sigh and get a hold of beomgyu's wrist, showing his mark... and it's glowing. the boy slightly bring his collar down to reveal his covered neck and beomgyu also sees a glowing mark. 

"why did you even find me?" the red haired boy asks, beomgyu can clearly hear the annoyance in his voice.

"i didn't! i came here to hunt!" 

"so, explain why you're infront of me?" 

beomgyu remembered following a strong scent, so that what's he told the boy. that it is not his intention to accidentally find him, it is the red haired boy's scent that leads beomgyu to find him. 

"aren't you supposed to be happy that we already found each other?" beomgyu asks 

"we can't be together,"

"you're always saying that. i don't understand?" 

beomgyu sees a familiar flicker of... pain? in the boy's eyes. he doesn't know, it is too fast he hardly noticed. 

"my name is taehyun, and i'm a warewolf. there is no chance we can be together. please, break the bond. it hurts," taehyun pleads

beomgyu was stunned. 

a warewolf, he is attracted in a certain enemy. a painful flashback of that one night where he witnessed what will happen to a vampire when he got involved with an enemy resurface.

his heart ached. 

he doesn't want to think how painful it was for that unfortunate low rank vampire to be attached to an enemy. because, what he feels right now is too much, painful is an understatement. 

true love is only one at a time, beomgyu thought. lifting his gaze to stare at the lovely warewolf, he already know, he will risk everything.

"i am beomgyu, member of the elites rank and i don't care about the law. watch me, win your heart and complete our bond." 

after that, he spent another second to admire the most beautiful warewolf he had seen and warp away from the scene. 

that very same night beomgyu came back to the forest. yeonjun attempted to come along but beomgyu made a way to disregard the prince and travel alone inside the forest.

he goes to the same path that will lead him in that same place he met taehyun. 

but his hope slowly crumpled at the sight of an empty cliff, the moon might be sharing the same pain with him as it doesn't glow the brightest too.

he seats on the same spot where he found taehyun was seated the first time they met. beomgyu find a small rock and scratch a message on the ground. 

'don't avoid me, we will face this together.'

the next day, he does the same thing just to find his message with a big 'x' on it. he smiled, he must be really crazy to think that taehyun was so adorable with his little reply. or does it considered as a reply though? 

"so he came?" he whispered to himself 

bringing the small rock with him, he wrote a message again. 

'stop being a coward and face me.' 

the next day, when the night has come, beomgyu was getting ready to leave the house again. 

mrs choi, called out for his son. 

"what are you up to this days, beomgyu-ah? yeonjun came here yesterday asking for you, when you said you two were together? and the fact that you came home late. kindly, explain?" 

beomgyu gulped, it feels like there's a big knot in his lungs and he can't swallow properly. 

slowly, he faces his mother who was holding a glass of wine in her hand. she was not looking at him, instead she's watching the city from above. but that scares beomgyu so much. 

"uhm, in the forest? this is the time of the month that i craved to be fed, mom." beomgyu crossed his fingers, hoping his mother take his excuse and let him go.

"why don't you come with yeonjun? he always waits for you,"

"mom, he is annoying. i can't concentrate well on hunting when i'm with him." i am sorry, yeonjun hyung. 

mrs choi, with her sophisticated maroon night dress, turned to face his son. her long black hair falls just beside her face, an immortal beauty doesn't fade. 

"just don't come back late," 

beomgyu excitedly nodded his head and went out as fast as he can. he uses his ability to run faster to reach the forest, not to far away from their shared sacred place, beomgyu's smile got even wider as ever that he think he did not smile like this his whole life. the same strong but addictive scent leads him to the cliff, leads him to taehyun. 

taehyun who is completely aware that his soulmate is already just around the corner, still jumps in shocked when beomgyu suddenly showed up infront of him with that charismatic glowing scarlet eyes and attractive fangs. 

"you're finally here.." 

taehyun did not respond. he took his time, memorizing the latter's feature and admiring the over flowing visual. maybe, he will accept the fact that he is lucky but at the same time... unfortunate, why does beomgyu have to be an enemy and not a warewolf like him? that way things will be more easier, that way, they can love freely without precautions. 

a pair of cold palms reached his cheeks and lift it. his glowing gold eyes met beomgyu's scarlet one. everything about them is beautiful, but not their origin. 

"do you trust me?" the vampire asks taehyun

"huh?" 

beomgyu didn't leave the wolves' gaze, "do you trust me?"

"i will trust you," taehyun says as he ran his palms at the pale hands that is holding him.

beomgyu rests his forehead into taehyun and closed his eyes to savor every seconds he is holding the entire world, his other half. the moment were so dreamy with the moon as the witness of them, accepting their fate. 

that became beomgyu's routine, every night he will come to the cliff to watch the stars with taehyun lying on his chest. 

they will just talk about random things, private information about each other to get to know themselves more. 

beomgyu was amazed when he found out that taehyun is a delta, a third from the higher ranks of their clan. taehyun also shares that he was very close with soobin who is happen to be the alpha and its brother hueningkai, the beta. 

"how about you? are you friends with anyone?" taehyun lifted his face, resulting for their nose to touch as beomgyu looks down at him.

the delta immediately averted his gaze and look somewhere, yes anywhere just not to be beomgyu's eyes. 

"why did you look away? i almost kissed you!" the vampire teased causing the wolf to blush.

"shut up! i'm asking you a question,"

"aw, are you flustered? do you finally developed deep feelings with me?" 

the delta glared at him, beomgyu laugh and slightly raised his hand to surrender. 

"okay okay! well, i have a friend, his name is yeonjun and he's a prince. done, are you happy now?" 

"how long have you been together?" the delta asked

beomgyu smirks, "why? are you jealous?" 

out of annoyance from the narcissist vampire, taehyun sit up and move away from beomgyu. 

"you're so annoying!" 

beomgyu laughs out loud again. he reached his arm to pull taehyun from a tight embrace, the delta landed on the crook of his neck and it is enough for beomgyu to feel at ease. 

the younger snakes his arm around beomgyu's waist to pull him closer also, yes, they don't know what personal distance is. 

"i guess the moon may feel single watching us cuddle like this every night." in the middle of silence the ever talkative vampire spoke nonsense but so endearing for taehyun's ear. 

"let it be, he will find his soulmate too." 

"could it be the sun?" 

"the moon's soulmate is the sun?" 

"yes," 

"you're crazy!" 

laughters filled the whole forest. that will be the best moment beomgyu will forever remember, he washed away the worries and can't help but smiles as he watch taehyun sleeping peacefully. 

he brushed the hair that's covering the younger's eyes and leans in to leave a soft peck on taehyun's pretty lashes, to his eyes, down to his nose, down to his cheek and... beomgyu stops. he wanted to kiss taehyun when he is aware, he doesn't want to ruin the moment so instead, his lips moves up and stayed at the delta's forehead. 

oh how this love blooms so beautifully ideal, at the same time painful. 

"choi beomgyu," 

"yeonjun hyung?"

beomgyu closed the door from behind and approached the elder after. it was just few steps away when yeonjun grabs his neck, attempting to kiss him. luckily, beomgyu's reflexes were fast. he was be able to move away quickly and pushed the prince on his chest. 

"what the hell? yeonjun hyung, what was that?" beomgyu was breathing hard, his chest went up and down from the sudden action.

"wow, you're that dense?" 

"not when you tried to harass me just now, what's up with you?" 

yeonjun clenched his jaw, his eyes glows a darker shade of red, his lips becoming bloody red. the veins in his neck were becoming very visible. it was a familiar sight for beomgyu, and he is not liking where is it going.

"i chosed you to be my mate." the prince uttered the most terrifying words beomgyu can heard.

"you can't choose me. i already found mine, hyung please don't do this.." 

"you... you what?" 

"i found my soulmate hyung, and i will not let you ruin our bond." he almost shouted at the elder but did not dare as yeonjun is still higher than him.

"i,"

yeonjun steps forward, causing beomgyu to stumble. 

"will never,"

he steps forward again as beomgyu struggles to step backwards.

"let anyone else have you, but me." 

the prince successfully cornered him on the wall, beomgyu's eyes glow a dark shade of red also, but not as the same reason like yeonjun's. yeonjun was feeling a strong urge to be mated with him and what beomgyu feels is the total opposite, he is angry.

"move away," beomgyu lowly growled, lips twitching out of anger. 

"remember my words, choi beomgyu." after that, yeonjun warps out of the scene, leaving beomgyu with weakened legs.

a single tear fell out of his eye. 

he can't believe that the brother he used to have will be a complete different person now. beomgyu knew, he can feel that yeonjun was sometimes sending signals with his sudden clingyness and when he is all touchy. but beomgyu shrugged the idea because he treasures their friendship.

the wall behind supported his weak body not to fall. he thought of taehyun, his lovely face showed in his mind. 

"hey vampire soulmate, why are you taking so long?" 

beomgyu shot his eyes open, scanning the surroundings to find that certain delta but found nothing. he is sure that he heard taehyun from somewhere. he's afraid that a villager will caught a wolf on roll in the streets and shoot him dead. 

"can you hear me? since we're soulmates i can easily have access to your mind and talk to you and maybe know what you are currently thinking?" said from a voice somewhere.

"taehyun?" he called out his name numerous times, he still doesn't know how to use mind links since he didn't learn how to do it.

"in case you don't know how to do it, just relax, clear your mind and when you're sure you are ready, speak to me using your mind's voice." 

beomgyu heaved a deep breath and relax himself, he closes his eyes and clear his mind. washing away the negative vibes from what happen earlier, he and taehyun can finally be able to talk through mind links. 

that goes on for days and he already missed having taehyun locked up in his arms. they can't meet for the past three consecutive days because the delta have some business to do with his pack. and beomgyu understands that, he almost forgot that taehyun can be a one busy warewolf. 

"son," 

beomgyu lift his gaze and meet his mother's eyes. his talk with taehyun got interrupted by his mother calling for him. he bid a goodbye to his soulmate and stood up to walk towards his mom.

"anything you need, mom?" 

her mother shook her head and a knowing smile crossed her thin lips. "yeonjun is downstairs, he's waiting for you." 

beomgyu froze. 

he doesn't want to be involve with the prince anymore. after what happened the last time, he is scared of what he's trying to plot today. 

but he is still your friend, don't forget that fact. beomgyu battled with his mind, in the end he just found himself being dragged by his mother to the dining area. 

he saw yeonjun sitting elegantly playing with his pasta on the plate. the elder's eyes turn to look at him and beomgyu quickly averted his gaze, he cannot take to have an eye contact with him.

"yeonjun don't be shy, eat more!" his mom urge the prince more.

"thank you, auntie!" the bubbly yeonjun is back but beomgyu still doubts if he does have any agenda for coming here.

"it's been a while since you joined us for dinner like this. i cooked your favorite as a payback for always staying up late to wait for my son everyday." mrs choi then glanced at beomgyu 

"no big deal, auntie. i will wait for him no matter how long would it take, i admire your son so much." yeonjun said while looking at beomgyu, who is disgusted by his words.

beomgyu isn't wrong, yeonjun really do have an agenda for coming here. the audacity, to act like he did not tried to harass him the last time. 

he stayed through out the whole dinner, not uttering a single word. he let his mom and yeonjun talk about things, what a shame that his mother did not even ask for his opinion and just agreed with yeonjun's plan on courting him. beomgyu tried hard to swallow every spoon of grain he stuck in his mouth while listening to their sick conversation. 

"expect to see me everyday, auntie! i will prove to you that i am worthy for your son." yeonjun said as he wipe the side of his lips with a napkin.

"i'll look forward to it, i will cheer for the both of yo---

"i'm afraid yeonjun hyung can't do the courting thing anymore," beomgyu said, cutting his mother off.

the look of rage on yeonjun didn't escape beomgyu's sight. he rolled his eyes, dropping the spoon and fork abruptly. 

"i have already found my soulmate and there is no way i would let anyone get a chance on me while my soulmate is just out there." he said, resting his back cooly at the chair.

"you found your soulmate and you didn't tell me?" mrs choi who was shock from her son's revelation choke on her drink.

"i want to keep it private." 

yeonjun laugh, "auntie, can i take beomgyu? i will just scold him for keeping a secret from his hyung." 

"go on! i will just scold him later, i am the mother and i didn't know?" 

yeonjun gripped at beomgyu's arm tightly that it hurts. beomgyu glared at the older vampire and harshly pulled his arm off of his hold. 

they went out of the house with yeonjun tossing beomgyu at the wall. the younger winced in pain as his back hardly hit the cold wall. 

"who is your fucking soulmate?" yeonjun's chinky eyes widening out of anger.

"i don't understand you hyung. what are you even angry at? can you be atleast just be happy for me?"

"how can i be happy? you're mine, beomgyu! why did you let an intruder get you away from me?" the older boy shouted at him, pulling his hair out of frustration.

beomgyu refused to believe that the yeonjun he is seeing right now is the same yeonjun that he treats as a brother. he didn't know what goes wrong? maybe the mating hormones changed his friend, yeonjun is very agressive and it is scary. 

"i am not yours to begin with. only taehyun owns me," 

the prince froze, a sly smirk slowly showing in his face, beomgyu can now compare his hyung to a monster at time like this.

"taehyun, huh?" 

and that's when he realized his mistake from spilling taehyun's name. his heart drops, just by thinking of what this sick in the head prince can do, beomgyu will go crazy if something bad happens in taehyun.

"before i go, let me tell you this. from the very first day i laid my eyes on you, i already claimed you as mine. you can't get away with it, choi beomgyu." 

beomgyu doesn't care if where yeonjun went after that heated talk. all he thinks is to see taehyun, make sure he is safe and unharmed. 

he reached for taehyun through their mind links. it took him minutes before he finally heard that heavenly voice from his head. 

"done talking to your mom?" 

beomgyu bit his lips, it isn't easy to control his sobs but he tried hard not to choke because he doesn't want to worry taehyun. 

"i want to see you right now, baby." 

"why so sudden?"

"i missed you, please let me see you? for my peace of mind.." 

"cringey, but okay. same place?" 

"same place,"

taehyun was late for how many minutes, catching his breathe as he transformed back from his human form. the dark gray fur slowly replaced by a golden sweaty skin. he hid behind a tree to put on his polo shirt before he went to look for beomgyu.

he found the vampire sitting on the edge of the cliff, staring soulessly at the sky. taehyun can already feel that his soulmate was a bit off, so the least he can do is approach him and hug him from behind. 

his arm perfectly fit beomgyu's tiny waist, taehyun breathed near the vampire's ear to whisper. 

"i'm here," 

it is the same full moon who witnessed how they adore each other. taehyun who was still hugging beomgyu from behind, cannot take the silent treatment. 

"i thought you missed me? why are you being so silent right now?" 

the vampire lean his head to lay it on his shoulder. "nothing, i am already contented with you just hugging me like this." 

"do you have a problem? you are not your usual self." 

beomgyu, ran his palm on taehyun's hand that is resting above his stomach and held it as if he is afraid that taehyun would be gone if he let go.

"what if, this is the last time we will see each other?" the vampire whispered, taehyun almost missed what he said.

beomgyu's grip tightened when he felt taehyun plans on backing away. 

"what are you talking about? is there someone knew about us? should we be more careful next time?" 

"i'm afraid that, yes is the answer. taehyun i am scared. i don't want to lose you, because i am sure that i will also lose it when they break us apart." beomgyu turned to face him with tears glistening his eyes.

his thumb automatically reached to wipe away the stray tears on those beautiful pair of orbs and look deep into beomgyu.

"last time, you are the one who asked me to trust you. now, hyung, i want you to trust me. we will fight, okay?" even though he is also afraid, he tried his best to be strong.

in the two of them, one needs to be strong when one is weak. and now, taehyun does not want to welcome anything that can make him weak. he needs to be brave for the both of them, if they want to live happily ever after... he needs to stay strong. 

"no one, none of them can break us apart." 

the delta did not think twice and leans in to catch those red lips with his soft one. beomgyu's deadly fangs slightly grazed on his lower lip, causing for it to bleed. 

beomgyu noticed it and tried to move away but taehyun grabs his neck to stop him. the younger deepens the kiss, pulling beomgyu closer to him, as the older clings his arm around his neck and kiss back with the same intensity. they savored one sweet and passionate kiss with a bit of the delta's blood, under the bright glow of full moon, in the middle of the forest. in their sacred place, the place that leads beomgyu to taehyun.

beomgyu woke up with loud shouting noise from outside. but he's still not over the fact that last night was the night he and taehyun shared their sweet first kiss, and after that, they promise each other a forever. 

he smiled to himself and decided to get back to sleeping, when his bedroom door opened harshly causing a loud bang when it hit the wall.

beomgyu got up to see his mother's rage, a good morning slap welcomed his face and it stings a lot. 

"you stupid boy!" mrs choi was a crying mess, as she slap beomgyu continuesly.

"i told you! don't get involved with a fucking enemy! what did you do? now look at them, look at them!" she shouted, pointing at their wide glass window covered with dark maroon royal curtains.

'traitor'

'come out'

'kill him'

beomgyu doesn't need to check what's happening outside. it downed to him that the day he fears the most have come and he did not regret every single thing he shared with taehyun. 

the council barged in, armed. 

they grabbed beomgyu in both arms and forced him to stand up. most likely, dragging him outside since beomgyu is too weak to even take a step to walk. 

his mother immediately panicked and tried to stop the council from dragging him.

"please don't take my son, he is not a traitor!" it pains beomgyu to see his mother get on her knees and hug one of the council's leg to stop them.

"i will talk to the queen, please give him another chance." 

the cold blooded councils shoved the beauty and she drops hopelessly on the floor. beomgyu hissed at the armed man for mistreating his mother. 

his mom get up to try to stop them again, but beomgyu cannot take to see it anymore. she will just hurt herself, if she does.

"mom, stop! this is my fate, i knew it coming from the very moment i fell inlove with taehyun." he said, he couldn't be able to hear his mother's response as the council shut the door close. 

rocks, eggs and anything hard had thrown at him the moment he set his foot outside of their house. he lifted his gaze to see the angry villagers spiting at him with curses and shame. 

when he looked up, he saw yeonjun watching him from their mansion's grand terrace. 

he whispered a faint, "hyung.." 

but the prince just turn his back on him, walking inside his room. cold heartedly closing the curtains, making sure he is out of beomgyu's sight.

the familiar arena welcomed beomgyu when they opened those big mahogany doors. it felt like it was just yesterday, when he was still a kid and he is watching a traitor lying on that big circular platform, hopeless. 

now, he is the new guest. 

he is the new traitor they will throw deadly arrows at. 

the councils mercilessly tossed him at the middle of that big platform. they teamed up putting a chain from his ankle. 

another set of councils gathered around to wash the whole platform with a bucket of gasoline. 

it suffocates him. 

the smell of gas can kill him in a minute, beomgyu is hardly breathing. 

after their preparation, they send a signal to the general that everything is done. the general of the council was ready to blow the horn when the big mahogany doors went open, revealing yeonjun with his butlers behind him. 

he raised a hand to shut the villagers, and within a second the whole arena went silent.

his tiny bit of hope rose up from his chest as he watch his hyung walk towards him, but that hope vanished when he saw that familiar sly smirk from the evil prince.

yeonjun crouched to fixed his hair to show his eyes, already glaring at the elder. 

"i can save you, you know that right?" 

the prince ran his fingers to his face, down to his jaw and then pinching it harshly, making beomgyu winced in pain and look at him. 

"just say you will be mine and even that stupid delta of yours will be saved. by now, maybe he is suffering like you too."

beomgyu's eyes flicker in anger. 

"leave taehyun alone! you can kill me if you want, but please spare my love out of this!" 

yeonjun hissed. "clock is ticking, choi beomgyu. choose now." 

"i would rather die than be with you in this lifetime." beomgyu said, every words hazed with hatred at yeonjun who used to be his friend.

yeonjun slapped him, it hurt but he didn't think about the pain, because he thought of taehyun more, he is worried sick, he wanted to get out of here and come for taehyun. it is frustrating enough that he can't do anything because he was fucking chained. 

the chains was under a spell only who cast it can break, he can't use his power over it or he will restrain himself and even if he uses powers he can't get away.

"start the punishment!" yeonjun ordered the council and shoot beomgyu another glare before turning his back.

it is the moment where beomgyu wished to see taehyun for one last time. it is the moment where beomgyu wished that the world isn't this bad for two different origins being inlove with each other.

he closed his eyes as the horns filled the whole arena mixed with the villagers shout of hate towards him.

the council lit up a set of torch and started throwing them towards the platform at where beomgyu is lying. 

he cries because of pain but more of thinking about how taehyun is right now. is he hurt? are they torturing him? just the thought of it makes him go feral. 

his eyes glowed a dark shade of red, nails growing deadly. he is angry, he is frustrated, he wanted to come and save taehyun but he is useless. 

he cries his pain out loud mixing with the shouts of the villagers who is throwing deadly arrows at him. 

the satisfaction in their faces when they heard him growl disgust him. 

if love is this cruel, then, he will not regret anything. because after all, meeting taehyun, loving taehyun and being with taehyun is worth the risk. 

just when he is about to give up, a very familiar voice from a tired delta can be heard from his mind. 

"hyung? hyung, can you hear me?" 

"taehyun..."

beomgyu opened his eyes, tears rolling down just by hearing that familiar angelic voice. 

"hey stupid vampire, wait for me okay? i'm coming for you." he can clearly hear the sobs that the delta was releasing.

he can't help but to cry with him too, shaking his head as if taehyun could see him disapproved at the idea.

"no, don't come, they will hurt you here."

"i don't care, wait for me." 

why is he so stubborn? beomgyu cries and chuckles. anyone can tell him he's crazy and he will never deny, because he is really crazy, for his one and only delta.

"please don't come to save me,"

he heard a hissed and lots of curses, probably because taehyun is struggling to get out of the chain too. 

"taehyun," he called

"taehyun,"

"hyung, i'm still here.."

"taehyun, i love you." just after beomgyu said that, a single arrow hit the platform, almost near his eyes, making faint shoot sound that made the vampire breathless. 

"i love you too. hyung, wait for me. we will run away together." 

the shower of deadly arrows continues. beomgyu scanned his eyes and watch at how the villagers let out their hate by being this harmful. he turned to look at the upper class seats, he saw the queen and king together with yeonjun, watching him being punished. 

mom...

his mother is no where in sight. maybe because, the councils are preventing her from coming to the arena to watch her son's downfall. it will be very painful for a mother. 

beomgyu wanted to ask her for forgiveness, for not being a good son, for keeping a secret. 

before he accepts his fate, beomgyu reminisced that very moment where he laid his eyes to the most beautiful warewolf. who captivates him already in their first meeting, in their sacred place where they share unforgettable moments under the moon who witnessed how he vowed to risk everything for taehyun.

and before he close his eyes, he saw a special silver arrow coming to aim at his heart. that arrow is known to kill every species in an instant. 

he lets out a one last tear and wait for the arrow to hit him already but what he felt was the very familiar warmth of that one certain delta. 

in shocked, beomgyu shot his eyes open to see taehyun getting back in his human form, on top of him, making himself a shield for beomgyu. 

taehyun is looking down at him. beomgyu can clearly see the relief in the delta's eyes, knowing that he is just on time.

"i told you, trust me. i will come for you wherever you are, hyung." taehyun said, then later on he coughs out a lot of blood that made beomgyu panicked.

the villagers went feral as they saw the wolf enter the scene. but beomgyu couldn't care less, he quickly ran his hand on taehyun's back and tears automatically fall non stop as he pulled out the deadly arrow from taehyun. 

"you're so stupid, taehyun! you're so stupid!" he cries out loud as he watched taehyun get weaker second by second.

"i hate you for this! you could've save yourself!" he shouted at the delta, but the latter only smiles, reaching to touch his cheek.

"even if i save myself, i cannot be able to live my life without you, dumbass." 

"i hate you!" 

"no, you love me,"

beomgyu nodded, tears causing his eyes to become blurry, he can't see taehyun clearly. 

"i love you, i love you so much." 

the vampire hugged the delta and swiftly changed their position, he covered taehyun, making sure he is safe. 

blood kept dripping out of the deltas mouth and that's just making beomgyu feel worst.

"i love you," 

"i know, and i love you too. please don't speak anymore, you'll restrain yourself." beomgyu then brushed away the cold sweats from taehyun's forehead as he leans in to give it a quick peck.

they stared at each other, as if it was their last. and it is really the last.

"i love you," and just after he said that, beomgyu cough a lot of blood also as he felt that sharp metal struck his back, the pain is killing him but just by looking at taehyun, it numbs the pain away. 

taehyun watch the love of his life closed his eyes, enduring everything to stay alive. 

he lift his weak arms and pulled beomgyu for one last kiss, "if we can't run away together, we will die together." 

that night a vampire and a warewolf dies hugging each other, the promise of forever that they will continue in another life, if it is fair enough for someone from different origins like them.


End file.
